


Art for Luzula's story "Partners in Exile"

by mific



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, Friendship, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dief's an Arctic dragon with feathers, and he and Fraser go to Chicago for reasons which don't need exploring at this juncture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Luzula's story "Partners in Exile"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partners In Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995197) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> These illustrations were created for Luzula's wonderful story in the due South_C6D Big Bang 2013. As they were all inspired by scenes in the fic, I decided to add the relevant piece of text into each artwork. I've displayed them in the order of the story. Note that as in the story, Dief's feathers aren't for flight, like a bird's, but for warmth. In the last one, in Chicago at the end of the fic, Dief's got his summer coat.

 

 

[](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/Diefdragon%20art1_zpszukruqh6.jpg?t=1483430719)

 

~~o0o~~

 

[](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/Diefdragon%20art2_zpsbflei2zk.jpg?t=1483430722)

 

~~o0o~~

 

[](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/Diefdragon%20art3_zpswjqrmzxw.jpg?t=1483430722)

 

~~o0o~~

 

[](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/Diefdragon%20art4_zpsujyqmvfz.jpg?t=1483430722)

 

~~o0o~~


End file.
